New Life
by dreamgurl868
Summary: Sam and Dean find something in their car that they never thought they'd find, will they be able to save the child that they found? Rated T for Child Abuse


Dean and Sam Winchester climbed into their Impala after an exhilarating hunt. They were about fifteen minutes away from the previous town they were in when Sam noticed the bundled up blanket in the backseat.

"Dean did you put that blanket on the backseat?" Sam asked

"I thought you did" Dean said wearily. Dean pulled up to the side of the road, when he put the car in park him and Sam both opened the back doors with their previously hidden guns cocked

"On the count of three you pull the blanket towards you" Dean said

"One"

"Two"

"Three" Sam yanked the blanket away to reveal a bruised and bloody little girl

"Oh my god" Sam gasped quickly lowering his gun

"Please don't hurt me, please don't send me away," the little girl whimpered

"Don't worry we're not going to hurt you" Dean said also lowering his gun

"Yeah we just want to make sure you're okay. Dean, pull out some of the holy water from the trunk along with the first aid kit" Sam said climbing into the back seat where the girl was shaking still in the same spot where the boys had found her

"Why the holy water?" Dean asked handing Sam the first aid kit and holding the bottle of holy water in his hand

"Just in case a demon is inside of her, it wouldn't be the first time a demon has done something like this." Sam said, the girl whimpered as she moved in her place, Sam was shocked to see all the bruises covering the girls body as her dress rode up to reveal her small legs that were black and blue

"Come here little one, I'm going to clean you up," Sam said beckoning the girl closer to him. The girl scooted slowly over to Sam until she practically bounded into his lap and grabbed hard onto Sam's shirt

"Please don't send me back to my daddy, I'll be good just don't send me away" the girl sobbed into Sam's shirt. Sam used a little bit of the holy water to wash away the blood from a cut on the girl's eyebrow obviously caused from being hit by a ring. Satisfied with getting no burning reaction from the girl Sam continued to gently clean the cuts covering the girl

"Can you tell me what happened little one? Can you tell me your name?" Sam asked soothingly rubbing the girl's back

"My name is Rachel a-and my d-daddy hurt me" the little girl, Rachel, whimpered burying her face into Sam's soft t-shirt. Sam rocked gently back and forth soothing the girl in the same way that Dean used to do to him when he was younger

"You're safe now, we won't let anyone hurt you" Dean said crouching down and getting level with the girl

"Promise?" the girl asked looking at Dean shyly from Sam's shirt

"I promise" Dean said sending the girl a small smile. The girl unburied her face from Sam's shirt and held her arms out to Dean. Dean smiled more and grabbed the girl and lifted her up being careful not to put pressure on her bruises

"You ready to leave with us?" Dean asked walking over to the driver's side and getting behind the wheel with the girl in his lap

"I have no clothes. I lefted all my stuff at home with my daddy" Rachel said sniffling and rubbing her runny nose on her dirty dress sleeve

"We'll go back and get your stuff okay? If they try to hurt you we'll hurt them back" Sam said getting into the passengers seat and closing the door. Once the door was closed Dean started driving back the way they came.

"I don't want you to get hurt. You guys are my angels, you saved me" Rachel said laying her head on Dean's chest and wrapping her small arms around his stomach

"They can't hurt us if we don't let them Rach" Dean said soothingly

"Rach?" Rachel said lifting her head from Dean's chest where his heart was located

"I'm sorry do you not like that nickname?" Dean asked worriedly

"Nobody has called me that since my mommy died. I like it when you say it though." Rachel said sending Dean a small shy smile

"Good, it's a nice nickname for you little one" Sam said ruffling Rachel's hair

"Sam stop!" Rachel squealed slapping Sam's hand away playfully giggling

"Can you tell me where your house is Rachel?" Dean asked

"It's right next to the one where you guys were fighting and breaking stuff. Do you guys do that a lot?" Rachel asked quizzically

"It's our job little one so yes we do it a lot," Sam said

"We're here," Dean said pulling to a stop outside and next to the house that they had just left not 20 minutes ago. Dean held onto the little girl as he got out of the car and closed the door behind him. Dean and Sam along with Rachel walked up the cement walkway to the front porch of Rachel's house where the lights were still on and laughter could be heard coming from inside. When they reached the front door Dean knocked powerfully on the door and the laughing stopped, when the door opened Dean, Rachel, and Sam were assaulted with the powerful stench of alcohol

"Whatda ya want?" a tall balding man asked his words slightly slurring together

"We're here because we found your daughter in the back seat of our car. We talked to her and decided that we want to take her with us, you have taken horrible care of her and we think it's in her best interest that she come with us" Dean said, Sam squared his shoulders trying to look intimidating to the man

"I wondered why I didn't hear any pathetic whining from upstairs. You think you can do a better job than me with her? Then go ahead, she's just been an annoyance since her mother killed herself" the man said about to close the door, before the door could close though Sam grabbed the door preventing it from closing

"We would like to collect some of her things from her room please, it's the least you could do. We're taking her off your hands and it's one less thing for you to do once she's gone" Sam said through clenched teeth

"Fine, not like there's anything up there I want anyways" the man opened the door and let Sam, Dean, and Rachel into the house. Rachel whispered in Dean's ear where her room was located as the boys walked up the stairs and to a door that had a little paper flower on the door. When Sam opened the door he smiled at how normal the room looked, it was painted blue with dolphins all over the place, there were stuffed Dolphins hanging in a net in one of the corner of the room Dolphin figures on a little book shelf with a picture sitting in the middle of a woman and a little girl which Sam assumed were Rachel and her mother.

"You have a very nice room Rachel" Sam said to the little girl who was walking around the bedroom after Dean had set her down on her feet

"My mommy and me painted it together a year ago, me and my mommy loved Dolphins lots and lots" Rachel said with a smile as she went over to the picture and lightly picked it up and held it to her chest.

"Do you have any bags or backpacks we can pack your stuff in Rach?" Dean asked coming over to the little girl who was sniffling a little

"Yeah, hold this please" Rachel said handing the picture to Dean, once the picture was securely in Dean's grasp she ran out into the hallway. When she came back she had a big rolling suitcase and a smaller rolling one along with a duffel bag

"These were my mommy's it's okay if we take them, my daddy doesn't ever use them." Rachel said laying the suitcases down on the floor along with the duffel bag. While she had been gone Sam started emptying her dresser of her clothes and placing them on the bed. Once she came back Sam grabbed the smaller suitcase and started packing her clothes into it

"Why don't you pick which toys you want to take with you Rachel" Dean said helping Sam out by folding the clothes that were hanging in the closet where they found three little backpacks. They packed in silence packing all of Rachel's clothes into the duffel bag and small suitcase. In the larger suitcase they placed some of the girl's more important things like her Dolphin figures, the picture of her and her mom, a blanket given to her by her grandparents, and a few of her stuffed dolphins. They grabbed all her art supplies that was packed away already in storage containers, it was voted that Sam would take the art supplies to the car along with the duffel bag. While Sam did his task Rachel and Dean took to packing the last of her things that had not been packed up, Rachel whimpered when she started packing up the photo albums that her and her mom had put together before she had been killed

"Stuffs in the car. Is there anything else you need Rachel before we leave? Your dad and his friends are passed out downstairs so if there is any where else in the house that you need stuff from now is the time to get it" Sam said

"I need to get stuff from my mommy's room" Rachel whispered softly, before shuffling out of the room and across the hall to room with a cracked open door. Rachel opened the door all the way and reached up to turn the light on; after the light was turned on the girl went quickly over to a closet door. Rachel opened the door and went deep into the closet, Dean and Sam followed her as she went all the way to the back of the closet where a bunch of boxes were stacked, when Rachel reached the boxes she opened one that Dean could see said "Cheryl's Shit" Dean's eyebrows came together. The little girl opened the box and started digging through seeming to be looking for something. The girl made a noise as if she had found what she was looking for, the little girl struggled to pull out what looked like a wedding dress from the box it was beautiful and Dean could see why the little girl wanted it

"My mommy always said that someday I would get married in her dress. I wanna take it with me if that's okay?" Rachel asked looked up at Dean and Sam with hope in her eyes

"Of course Rachel, I can tell it's important to you. In fact why don't we take the whole box?" Dean said gently taking the dress from the girl and folding it back up and placing it into the box

"Really? Thank you!" Rachel yelled hugging Dean's legs as he closed up the box and picked it up to take with them. Rachel let go of Dean's legs and started skipping out of the room and down the stairs but she froze all of a sudden which cause Dean and Sam to look at her weird

"What's wrong little one?" Sam asked looking around the room

"Do you hear that?" Rachel asked cupping her hand over her ear, when the boys really listen and focused they heard what sounded like barks coming from outside

"Sounds like dogs" Dean said, the little girl squealed and ran for the kitchen where the back door to the backyard was flung open

"Puck, Kurt!" the little girl screamed, Dean and Sam followed where the girl went and saw her hugging two Huskies

"Whose dogs are those Rachel?" Sam asked going over and crouching on the ground by the little girl

"They're mine, my daddy scared them away but they came back. My mommy and me got them at the pound about a week before she died. Can they come with us, please?" Rachel asked looking at Dean and Sam with big shining puppy dog eyes

"Why not, they're cute and they're your dogs. Let's go everyone" Dean said picking the box back up and going into the house. Sam grabbed the bag of dog food along with the bigger rolling suitcase while Rachel grabbed their bowls as well as the small rolling suitcase. The little misfit family walked out of the house and out to the Impala where they loaded it up with Rachel's stuff as well as the dogs things. When they had the trunk packed Rachel climbed in the backseat with Puck and Kurt on either side of her, and Dean and Sam climbed into the front seat with Dean sitting behind the wheel

"We ready to go Rachel?" Dean asked as he started the car

"We're ready" Rachel said Kurt and Puck barking the affirmations

"Then let's go" Sam said as Dean pulled away from the curb, they pulled off into the night and onto a new life together. Dean and Sam knew that they wouldn't be able to keep hunting with a little kid and two dogs to look after so as they drove from state to state the looked until they found the perfect house in a small city called Shoreline in the state of Washington, they found the white picket fence life with each other and lived to old with their daughter Rachel who was given away by both her dads at her wedding.

Sam and Dean created a new life for little no body Rachel from middle of no where, they created a new life for her and gave her an escape from the pain left behind by a dead mother and a dead beat father. Rachel lived a life full of happiness and love thanks to Sam and Dean Winchester.


End file.
